The bug made me do it
by Saiyura
Summary: Zoro and the crew come upon some nasty flesh eating bug's, and they only seem to be interested in Zoro, not only that, but Zoro's starting to crave his crews flesh. Two in particular: Luffy and Sanji's. ZoLuSa R and R Slight Yaoi WARNING


MAN! this makes me want to celebrate! -KANPAI- *passes out immediately*

Robin: writer san, are you okay?

Sai: ZZZZzzzzzzz......

Sanji: Stayed up to late... Five in the morning to finish this *sets down the plate of food for Robin and Sai*

Robin: Ah that is true.

Okay, enjoy this, if there are any problems or anything else, tell me. I'd enjoy to know what it is.

* * *

The door opened, crashing into the wall as Zoro entered. His face passive, nearly dead looking as if he was asleep.

"Oi, Marimo!" Sanji called out to him, grunting as Zoro looked at him, something quickly flashing threw his eyes before his head tilted to the side. He watched them as they layed their hands down, the cards were the only deck they had on board, before everyone else looked at him. "Where's Usopp." A slight recognition flashed threw his face, making his smile as his hands crossed his blades. A shiver ran down his spine before his face busted out into a smile, and a small chuckle left his throat.

"He'll be here. he'll come. They say he's still alive." he whispered, not really seeing them, but his eyes looked pasted them, to some point before he looked back at them, his eyes trying to focus on them, as if it was difficult.

"Uh, Zoro... are you drunk?" This made everyone look at Nami as she slowly stood up, noticing that Kitetsu was slowly being drawn from his sheath.

"Drunk. Drank. Blood being spilled, dripping. sweet, nearly a sour taste at first. Calling-" he paused their before he flinched at something. "Burning, when you're thirsty, making you panic, making you sloppy." he stepped forward, leaning to far forwards, nearly landing face first onto the floor.

"What the heck are you talking about!" Sanji yelled, getting up and ready to fight and knock some sense into swordsman.

"Smells, different, sweet, copper. Disgusting at first, all around. hard to tell which is good, which is bad." He tilted his head to the side before he again chuckled to him self. "Can't tell..." he looked at them all again before leaning forwards, closing his eyes and sniffing the air.

his mouth opened before his eyes slowly opened into slits. "Delicious, good, sweet. I - so hungry, I want it..." he walked, clumsily, forwards.

Nami and Robin stepped far to the side, watching horrified and dazzled as Zoro's skin seemed to shine nearly, making it a soft golden glow as he stalked towards Sanji, Luffy, and Chopper. A sly smile crawled onto his skin before he stopped, looking over his shoulders at nami and Robin, who both shivered at the look he gave them, one that seemed to primal, to lustful and far to gone, before he looked at the door.

"Not far, he was faster then they thought... they said he would die...hungry~" he turned to look at the occupants in the room only laugh, something hollow, something empty yet so hungry, so starved. As if he was at the end of his ropes.

then the door flew open, banging against the wall a second time.

"EVERYONE DON'T LET ZORO NEAR YOU!" everyone looked horrified at the cuts, scraps, and the obvious broken arm as Usopp grabbed a chair, throwing it at the first mate.

It hit his squarely on the head, making him stumble but quickly he got back on his feet.

"Listen, they hate interfering... hungry... hurts..." he sniffed the air again before walking toward the three he first started to 'hunt'. "Delicious!" he growled out before, in seconds, Kitetsu and wadou were in his hands.

Someone screamed 'duck' and 'run' before Zoro felt something sliding down Kitetsu's sharp point onto his hand. He looked to see the blade stabbed threw someones stomach. Upon closer inspection he noticed it wasn't fatal. his grin covered his face as he looked to see wadou pinning his catch into the wall. He quickly yanked the blood thirsty sword out of the wound before dropping to his knees, using his hands to rip and tear the vest and under shirt before lapping up the blood, pushing his tongue into the wound before he felt and urge to glance up, see the eyes.

Sanji stared down at his as his free hand gripped wadou, trying to make it hurt less, but his eye never faltered from Zoro's as he slowly licked the blood and the wound, making the man gasp and spasm everyone once in a while, yet he was enjoying the fear, the pain, and the confusion flashing in a slow spinning wheel from Sanji's face.

"ZORO" Zoro lazily turned his head before he laughed at them, two fingers poking, digging into the hole, making Sanji gag and chock out a sob of pain.

Nami looked pissed but Zoro felt like he didn't care. He was on a high and he wanted more of Sanji, explore his body, bite, nibble, eat... anything to feed this hunger.

_They come, they need flesh. They come, must have more flesh._ "They come, more flesh... more food... more blood... starving... thirsty... parched." he started to pant as he leaned against Sanji's stomach, his face flushing as if with a fever.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, watching in horror as Zoro turned back to Sanji's wound and began a new with the slurping and probing. "ZORO!" this time Luffy yelled, making everyone jump, Zoro though, seemed to lost, he couldn't hear anything.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Luffy said, walking closer to him, Usopp gripping his shoulders, trying to hold him back while he nervously glanced at the door every two seconds. "SANJI'S YOUR FRIEND, WE DON'T EAT OUR FREINDS!" Uropp jumped as he was slammed into the floor as Shuusui was thrown at them.

"Friend, humans aren't friends." Zoro's voice didn't sound like his own to those in the room, it was far, husky, and it held and edge of animalisticness to it. something deadly that was awoken. "I'm soo hungry, he smells soo enticing..." Zoro's face turned too look back at them as he howled in laughter that sent everyone to gasp for breath. Not only was Zoro's laugh cold, distant, and unearthly, but Kitetsu had joined in, screaming, not begging but demanding blood for him self. Zoro seemed to agree before picked it up, holding it over the middle of Sanji's chest before looking over at Luffy.

_He smells good, eat him, devour him, kill him. FEED ON HIM._ Zoro nodded hi head before he pulled wadou out of the cooks shoulders and slowly advanced on Luffy. Putting Wadou away he grabbed Sanji's hair, yanking him with him, forcing him to follow. Aggravating his wounds with each step.

"They're here, so hungry... flesh for them, flesh for me..." he smiled as Usopp screamed, pointing to the still wide opened door as bugs slowly flew in, surrounding Zoro as he used Kitetsu to slice his Haramaki off, nicking his own skin before pushing forward.

Luffy, eyes huge, watched as his vision was filled with bugs before he felt something slice his left side. He growled before he felt something starting to numb that side of his body, paralyzing him slowly before he backed away, mouth opened to shout 'gum gum-' but he stopped as he heard Nami and robin scream. Usopp shouting something about 'Zoro... dieing... bugs...' but that was all. and it the time that he had listened he had felt his arms drop to his side before he fell backwards, landing before the bugs cleared their way.

Luffy looked up into Zoro's eyes as he bit and sucked on Sanji's neck, eliciting grunts of pain and gasped before Zoro's teeth bite deeper, harder, nearly pulling away with flesh before he sucked and used his tongue to run over the spilling blood. He groaned, feeling the other man's head tilt, exposing more of his neck to him before he took it all greedily.

Then he reared back, nearly dropping Sanji as the bugs, landing, crawling, slowly began to drive into his flesh. Their mouths needle sharp, and hungry. Zoro groaned, panting as more landing of his bare arms. He felt his body shudder with a pain filled joy, making Sanji looked at his closed eyed, mouth hanging open, as he tried to take in what ever the bugs were doing.

Zoro slowly, as if not aware of it, began to kiss and allow his touch to taste Sanji's neck, his arms grabbing the cooks waste before traveling up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, one hand found the wound and started to push one finger in it before removing it to finish tearing off the jacket and shirt.

Zoro, his half lidded gaze, was watching Luffy. Curiosity still playing in his eyes as he finished undoing and pulling off the Jacket and shirt together. his eyes shifted before he pulled Kitetsu out from the wood and grabbed it by the blade, holding it as short as possible. He raised his head, licking Sanji's face, getting the blood that had begun to trail down the man's lips and chin, onto his neck.

he slowly began to push the blade into Sanji's wound before pulling downwards. Sanji held in the scream... He couldn't move, his body felt hot and cold, frozen and yet he knew his legs would collapse under him if Zoro wasn't holding his waste as he they were lovers.

_More Flesh, more blood, fair trade. Fair trade. _Zoro blinked as his tongue ran over Sanji's lips. He looked over to the others. Usopp was already gone, probably scared away. Nami was out the door looking in with Robin on the other side. "Close the door, Usopp knows." Zoro said in the alienated voice before letting his hand release Sanji, who fell nearly on top of Luffy, who still could not move.

They all watched, Nami and Robin had backed away as the bugs came over towards them.

Zoro glanced down at him before picking up Shuusui, Wadou, and Kitetsu and putting them back in their sheaths. He slowly stretched his arms, the bugs unlatching themselves from his skin before flying around in a mad, yet touching Zoro's skin in a passionate touch, as Zoro lifted his hands to grab the back of his shirt, only to howl in pain, collapsing to his feet before his breathing became irregular.

Sanji and Luffy glanced at each other, Sanji slowly able to sit up, pulling luffy with him with every strength Sanji had left.

Both gasped, gulping what every was in their mouths before looking much more closer to what was attached to Zoro's neck.

What ever bug that was flying around Zoro what just a regular bug, barley the size of their thumbs. Yet, what was attached to Zoro's neck was twice that big. It was the size of Zoro's fist, his legs wrapped around Zoro's throat, blood dripping down its legs, seeping into the white shirt. Its head buried into his skin, but the area around its head and body was a light purple almost green. What ever it was was the reason why Zoro's skin seemed to glow.

Then it screeched, a high pitch sound that made Zoro cover his ears before falling forwards. Panting harshly and turning to look at him, his eyes cclouded over as he grabbed the edges of his bloody shirt, ripping it off with a slight howl of pain before slowly relaxing as the bugs quickly took interest in the exposed tan skin and well built muscles. They crawled over it, making Zoro shiver before digging into his skin.

He gasped, doubling over before laying still, eyes once again half lidded.

"Sooo hungry~~~" he nearly sung before crawling on all fours, seductively before grabbing Sanji's leg, pulling him underneath his own body. He grinned, baring his teeth, before sucking on the flesh, this time slowly nibbling it away, eating it.

The door banged. zoro paid no head to it as the voices said it was nothing to worry about, that he had to keep his strength up. Again he started to feast on Sanji. Licking and lapping, nearly sexual, over Sanji's body before his tongue and teeth scraped over the stomach wound. With that Zoro began to eat again. Sapping up all the blood that was still dripping from it.

Again the door banged. Again the voices told him it was nothing to worry about, but they said to quickly move to Luffy. With that he grinned into the wound before moving quickly off the blond haired cook who was stunned as he watched Zoro crawl ontop on Luffy who was barley able to put up a fight, simply struggling before he was completely pinned down.

_Bite him. Eat him._ they chanted over and over in his head.

_**Let me but him open, let me ~TASTE~ his blood! **_Kitetsu howled in its sheath, rattling. Zoro grinned before picking it up, pulling it out slowly so that both the men he was 'eating' would see he meant to kill them slowly, over time, after his stomach was full with their blood and flesh.

Slowly he dragged the tip of the Kitetsu across Luffy's stomach lightly, allow a small line of blood to rise from the wound before licking it, again he did it and again. The wound was bleeding freely that he began to drink to his pleasure, setting Kitetsu near a small puddle before his tongue darted out dipping inside the wound, around it. It could hear Luffy gasping, having a difficult time to breath. Having hardly ever been cut like this before.

"Luffy~" he said, bringing his face, his chin dripping with blood, up to the younger males neck before licking it, making Luffy shiver. Zoro also shivered as he felt eyes watching him. Glancing up he noticed that under the table... the kitchen table... stood Chopper shaking in fear.

Zoro laughed before sitting straight to look out the door. The banging had continued, rapidly getting louder, but as he stared at it he didn't know why he want to quickly finish this and take thm with him. He knew he had to leave and yet it was hard.

He was still so DANG HUNGRY! He dived down, biting the unbeknown Luffy's neck, electing a short gasp and yell of shock before Zoro tasted blood, he licked it, allowing it to flow into his mouth before leaning up and kissing luffy, plunging his tongue into his mouth before getting up, grabbing a surprised Sanji before doing the same, furiously biting his neck tell the man couldn't breath then drinking his blood before forcefully planting a kiss, claiming his mouth with his tongue.

_Run, hide, HE BROUGHT IT!_ Zoro turned towards the door, dropping Sanji to the ground before his eyes closed to slits, the bugs flying over his skin, begging for more of it. Zoro nodded his head, undoing his bandanna before working on his pants. Noticing that he still had shoes on did he lightly shake his head, kicking them off towards the door before, once again, taking off his pants.

Sanji, Luffy, and Chopper watched in horror as Zoro began to convulse as the bugs dug their way into his skin, leaving holes in it that slowly closed up tell it was healed. He smiled, something that made his face flush as he leaned back against the wall. His eyes fully shut before he opened them to look at Sanji and Luffy.

They still wanted more of them. And he did too. Again he crawled, grabbing and slamming them both onto the ground, hitting their heads hard did he slowly trail a hand each down their bodies, the one on luffy quickly began to poke and probe the cut before reaching farther down, slipping into his pants as it made the younger captain blush, moaning before turning away, scared and completely confused.

The other hand, tracing Sanji's abs, chest, pecks, and his wound on his shoulder before trailing a line of blood down his chest to the other wound, two fingers jabbing into it making Sanji arch his back and moan, both in agony and in some form of lurch, Zoro didn't know but he figured it was both. After he felt as if he was finished the hand snaked its way towards the line of Sanji's pants also before going under. This, like Luffy, made him moan, nearly buckling into his hand as he passed over it slowly.

He repeated it for both men, both reactions nearly the same before he let his hands linger. His mouth kissing both furiously before he started to cough, blood seeping out of his mouth before he trailed his tongue over the arms and part of their chest he could reach.

Again he coughed, his vision going in and out, but his hand began to move, exploring, pulling, squeezing, before he felt them both getting hard. His own was hard again the boxers he still wore, but he felt his breathing becoming more forces. The voices saying he had to hand on, that he had to kill them, eat them, or the queen... Yes, the queen was attached to his neck, and it was enjoying the lust, the desire, and the hormones that was flowing threw it as Zoro continued...

Until his eyes completely went black, his mouth hanging open and his eyes staring out at nothing as he collasped on both of them.

Sanji, his eye slightly turned to look at the pale, yet still glowing, but more plastic and translucent, skin before he felt his body more respondent. What ever he had was slowly ebbing a way. Taking the opportunity he grabbed Zoro's hand, slowly pulling it out of his pants, before he felt the edge of some blackness claiming his vision.

Luffy, who also seemed to have done the same, fell asleep quickly before the queen began to slowly tighten its hold, slowly killing Roronoa Zoro, angry and frustrated that he had 'STOPED' at that point.

The banging got loudly as chopper looked at his three friends, the falling and dying bugs that had no chance of fleeing into Zoro's body, and the door which nearly rattled of its hinges before he flew open, and old and odd man entering before spotting them.

" We do not have as much time as I first believed..."

* * *

His head hurt, his skin was hot, and he felt as if he had not eaten in weeks. He was weak, not in the way as he fought and lost, but in the way that he couldn't move a limb and his lids felt heavy.

_Eat, drink, kill them._ Zoro shivered as he heard those voices, the voices he had started to hear after something bite his neck.

Slowly he remembered the copper taste in his mouth... blood... Sanji's weak helpless form as he undressed him, sucking, biting, and slowly killing him all to quench the unbearable thirst and hunger tht he was feeling. Then he saw Luffy, laying nearly unscratched on the floor while he caressed Sanji's body to his. holding him, petting his waste and kissing his. He nearly turned onto his side, but his body groaned and nearly screamed in disapproving before he saw what he did to Luffy.

The boy was cut, his blood was lining Zoro's face as he greedily ate and drank with some unknown sick pleasure before he nearly crushed Luffy's throat.

His eyes were on fire, tears trailing down slowly as he remembered doing the same thing with Sanji... Had he killed them... had he killed them because he was starving... if he was then why did he feel the need to EAT HIS CREW and not ask for SOME STINKING FOOD! The tears go worse as Zoro's mind played more.

He had nearly raped them. This made his fall out of the 'bed' he was in, dry heaving before his eyes stung. He desperately looked around for his swords only to cough and gasp, they weren't there!

He remembered Usopp's face, he tried to kill him! He made Chopper watch as he tried to kill his friends... nearly raping them before his eyes... Nami... Robin... They... the tears got hotter and faster, blurring his vision as he forced him self to stand, and screamed as he fell into the ground as his legs protested, something slithering underneath it. He withered in pain until something started to choke him. His eyes went wide before he forced his body to become still.

In seconds his body relaxed.

Yet he still cried.

Surely the captain and that perverted Cook were dead? The wound... he caused with his sword, Kitetsu, who had seemed off in the forest, demanding to be used to cut the plants... It was a poison! It was only after that that he was bitten...

He hated who he was now, what he had done... he only wanted to die.

"Oh, awake now." he glanced, dazed, at the face before him. In seconds his mouth watered as he recognised the scent... Sanji.

Gasping, trying to move away, he felt the other man's strong arms pin him down before someone else came into the room... the first thing the voices said to him was flee, run, 'it' came.

"It seems they have a stronger hold on you boy, but I still am surprised, you didn't attack your prey." the voice chuckled. Zoro noticed, drying his eyes as much as he could, that he was an old man.

"What now?" Sanji said, looked angry and a little bit scared as he moved away from Zoro quickly.

With it Zoro felt the tears sting anew. Sanji was scared of him... yet, he caught th scent and his stomach growled, making his eyes slightly dull as he watched him walk behind the cot he was on.

Sanji shivered at the look. "Can he eat?" the old man looked at Zoro then to Sanji.

"No, not regular food. He wont be able too for a long time." the man looked thoughtful as he stared down at Zoro before at his hands. "I have given him enough of the poison to kill those Paireta bugs, but he allowed them more flesh then I thought possible, they burrowed deeper also to survive... and the Queen, she seems unaffected."

Zoro shivered as he, and the other two, heard the queen purr, slowly easing the stress on Zoro's shoulders.

It was calming him, but it still wanted retribution for passing out. At that Zoro glanced up at Sanji, his eyes curious, making the cook turn and look away.

"But still, what are we going to give him?" Sanji asked.

"The Opalari plant. It will fill him up and kill them, but we first must get ride of the queen." Sanji walked back over, squatting down next to Zoro's head, ruffling his hair, much to his annoyance, but he smiled, darting his tongue out, barley licking the palm. Both Sanji and the old man looked at him when he started to purr also. Drawing back his hand did they hear a ruckus out side the tent door.

Sanji jumped up, not comfortable anymore, went to see what it was, only to be pushed aside by Luffy as he bounced into the room, spotting Zoro looking at him he froze, a small, scared smile on his face that, like Sanji's first reaction, scared him. "Zoro..." his voice was off, worried, yet distant.

"How long have I been out?" he trusted himself with that question, not the others that clawed his mind out.

Sanji, still by the door, the old man sitting on the cot, and Luffy glanced around the room. Not what he wanted.

"_HOW long have I been out._" he hissed the words, though he noticed that they weren't right, not his words... everyone looked at him, Luffy stepping back and Sanji paling. Yeah, that must not have been right for that reaction.

"Three days..." Luffy said before smiling. "Nami and Usopp are fixing the ship. Robin is checking out all she can on those bugs that did that to you, Sanji and I are helping the old man on his request to look after you... because, of ,um..."

Zoro sighed, did they think he did not remember. _Speak and I shall kill you._ the voice was tight, furious, and he started to chock, grabbing at his neck before everyone rushed to his side to find out what was happening. He started to nodded his head, eyes wide, before the pressure was relieved."I hate bugs." zoro stated, drifting off to sleep.

**Epilogue**

**It had been nearly two months,** the queen had died nearly a month back, the other bugs had painfully slithered out of his skin, dieing as they tried to fly away. Zoro had hated it, but he felt so much better. Only one problem... Well make that at least five... He still was not on good speaking terms with the crew anymore, they hit the deck if he was near. Zoro still ate those Left, refusing to eat anything else for another two months, which had begun to make the cook a little pissed saying that at least the whole colony was dead before he got right into Zoro's face only to stare blankly into his eyes and turned around jabbering about something and Zoro would take that as a point to leave.

It hurt. Luffy had also begun this too, he would see Zoro sleeping, only he had started to pretend that, still hearing a faint voice in his head every time he took a nap or feel asleep. Telling him he had to eat, that it would make him feel better. He knew that he wanted him to eat Luffy and Sanji again. To torment them and anything else.

He blantantly didn't want to so he stopped his naps and other stupid stuff.

His swords, tied and in the boys cabin, were never on him anymore, but he didn't mind. Everyone felt that was smart. So he would try to make them all feel happy and safe with him.

After a while, Sanji had nearly shoved food down his throat, noticing that Zoro had become nearly bones. Luffy and the others watched, anxious, but also happy.

This was a step forward, or it could easily be a relapse from the look that crossed Zoro's mind as he stopped to sniff the air.

They had a lot to do, and it was going to be difficult to be the crew they once were, but, in a way, no one blamed Zoro for it, they just were scared that he had the power to do it and that he still seemed to hunger and thirst for 'it' again. That was one thing that was making the healing harder, for every time Luffy would try to talk or anything Zoro would vanish.

When Sanji tried to pick up those fights and other meaningless arguments, once Zoro started to look slightly awkward at him, Sanji would promptly kick him out.

So much luck, and still had soo much to fix.

What else could go wrong...

"Hey Sanji, Luffy..." Zoro said, staring down at the two sleeping people. "I love you." with that he jumped down, he was starving, and that dinner Sanji made was calling his name.


End file.
